In conventional systems, large aperture mirrors tend to have significant mass and therefore are susceptible to unwanted deformation due to gravitational and inertial forces. A number of actuators which may be physically attached to the reverse surface of the mirror (for flexing the mirror) also add to the mass and provide both thermal and mechanical stress points. In a terrestrial environment, such as on Earth, gravitational forces as well as any attachment points act on the mirror from various angles. This gravitational force deforms the mirror thereby producing wavefront errors in the received light waves. In a space environment, such as on a satellite orbiting the Earth, inertial forces (due to acceleration of the satellite) and forces due to lack of gravity (gravitational unload after test and alignment under gravitational load) also act on the mirror from various angles thereby deforming the mirror and producing wavefront errors. In general, the gravitational and inertial forces are proportional to the mass of the mirror.